


Nightly stroll

by BlackCat666



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But everything still happened, Everyone eles is the same as they are in the show though, Gen, Gentalman stiles, More stuff in Notes, One Shot, POV Lydia, Peter is so dramatic, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is still human, Stydia sorta, The pack doesn't know Stiles, Vampire!Peter, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCat666/pseuds/BlackCat666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia isn't sleepy so she decides to snoop. That doesn't really work out to well when Stiles finds her and they have a little chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightly stroll

**Author's Note:**

> Is not Bataed. Really long note at the end. If you find any mistakes, sorry.

Lydia lay in the room that was so graciously given by Derek's unkle, Peter Hale. That man just creeped her out. He kept a boy frozen in time for a reason he refuses to divulge! He just rubs her the wrong way!

The strawberry blonde huffs as she gets up from her unfairly comfortable bed. He just has everything! The light blue night gown, that was lad out on the bed, teases the backs of her knees before rushing away, excitedly, like a child that just did something they were not aloud to. Her bare feet pad on the cold stone floor towards the door. If she wasn't getting any rest she might as well snoop.

Quietly she snuck around the hall and looks at all the expensive decore that hid parts of the wall. Portraits of people she didn't know loomed above her and dying flowers in elegant vases sit atop wooden art made to appear as tables, covered in white lace hanging sweetly in between the two objects so they do not touch. The soft rug below her feet made a trail down the middle of the corridor, was a dark violet in the shimmering light of the Moon. She didn't have the time to truly admire it earlier. Lydia turned her head slightly to the right and glanced out of the long window next to her. Down below she saw a lovely garden that looked alive even so late at night under the moon. Flowers blumed like they believed themselves to be better then the identical ones right next to it. Like each one was better then it's neighbor and they only look the same because it was copying them. The arrogance looked far better on the flowers then the man that owned them.

"Lydia?" A quiet voice asked out of no where. The girl jumped at the sound of her own name and turned to the right to see Stiles. He is still in the cloths he changed into after the Nogitsune was forced out of his body. "Sorry. Sorry." He apologized seeing her startled face. "Your name is Lydia, is it not?"

Lydia huffed as she gently tucked some of her long hair behind her ear. "Yeah, that's my name. What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you that same, my lady." The man grinned, "Though I suppose you did ask first." He crept closer silently and looked out the window that had distracted Lydia moments ago. How long has she been looking out it? She wonders. "I do not tend to sleep much once I am woken from the spell."

His eyes are so closed off yet so soft in the silvery light breathing through the glass. When Lydia realizes that she has been stairing sneakily turns back to the arrogant garden. Realizing that she probably should give him a response to the question he didn't ask, she tried to stay close to the truth as she could. "I couldn't really sleep either. A lot happened today. Or should I say yesterday." She laughed. Her ears picked up a low chuckle from the man next to her. It was dark but also bright making her want to hear it again.

"True." The two stood in un-awkward silence for a while longer. The strawberry blonde was surprised by how easy it was to let herself relax around this stranger she had just met. The air was still around them, yet it wasn't unpleasant. It was strange to think this man who looked the same age as her was really hundreds of years old. Much like Peter himself.

"Did you know," Stiles voice cut through the silence gently, "that vampires do not need to rest. They do sometimes though not often." Lydia turned toward the man confused. "I apologize, that must have sounded strange."

"No. It was... an interesting fact." Lydia said. Stiles smiled at her kindly but it was weak. Fake.

"I once knew a girl who looked a lot like you once." He changed the subject. She nodded for him to continue. "She was a woman that, from what I hear, would have thrived in this day and age. She was not one to be locked inside all day"

"Sounds like my kind of woman." Lydia joked. His smile turned a little more real.

"She had the same hair as yours. Though her nose was a bit sharper, and her hips and thighs a tad thicker."

"Did you just admit to have looked at my butt?"

She watched as Stiles' face turned a pretty shade of red as he stumbled trying to fix his words. " I-I just ment- Uh! No, well yes but- I wasn't. I can assure you that I did not mean any offense! "

"She's teasing you, sweetheart." A new voice from the end of the hall informed the flustered man. Making an entrance was the owner of the structure they all stood in and even the garden that Lydia had been admiring below, Peter Hale. His face hidden in the shadows as the moon light caressed his body and made the sharp edges chizzled into him stand out. His eyes flickered red as he slowly stepped toward the two like he was a model walking down a runway.

"Peter." Stiles voice came out shy but loud enough for the vampire to hear even if he was human.

"Mr. Hale." Lydia created politely. The tention that Stiles' energy had made slip away way now all back at once.

"Miss. Martin." Peter greeted with a nod, like he was supposed to. "What are you doing up so late?"

"Couldn't sleep." She answered curtly.

Peter humed, disinterested, before turning to look at Stiles. "Would you like to try a sleeping pill, dear. They make marvelous ones now. They knock you out so fast and you don't even have any dreams."

"No dreams?" Stiles asked, voice accidentally reveling the hope in his question. "Uh... Sure, Peter." He turned to Lydia, gently reaching for her hand he brought it up as he leaned down and placed a sweel peck to her knuckles. The female knew her cheeks were turning a slight pink. "Thank you for keeping me company, my lady." Had Lydia been looking anywhere other then Stiles' honey eyes, she would have seen how Peter's eyes flashed violently and narrowed. His mouth tugging into a frown.

"No, t-thank you, Stiles." Lydia studdered, then huffed at herself for suffering. Stiles tried to cover his laugh with a cough but couldn't hide his grin.

"You should perhaps get some rest Lydia." Stiles said kindly as he dropped her hand and stood up to his full height. Which, Lydia just realized, is taller then her. He waited for her to nod before turning to Peter. He was able to place his face back into his amused mask but still stiff as he lead Stiles away from the red headed girl. When he reached the staircase at the end of the hall he gental his hand on the silver banister and stopped.

"Oh, Miss. Matin, do please return to your room. I do not appreciate my geusta snooping around my home." Then slowly, step by step, walked down his stairs. Stiles turned to wave before following. His face carefully soft.

Feeling slightly embarrassed and upset Lydia did go back to her room and made sure to close the door before huffing and puffing her irritation away. A yawn interrupted her rant she was giving to the empty room. She crwaled back into the bed she was given still grumbling untill she finally rested her head down on her feathered pillow and closed her eyes. Her quiet even breathing telling anyone who entered that the young beauty was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been stuck in my head for a while so I wrote it out on paper, liked it, and decided to share it with you people. I was trying to get more details about her surroundings while making it feel like you are Lydia. I don't know if it worked so tell me in the comments.
> 
> So, little background. I have this story in my head where Peter was making the start of a business that would make not only his family rich but last a really long time. When suddenly he got bit by this crazy Vampire that was just turned herself and she made Peter one too. He decides that this is the perfect way to make sure that his business lasts forever instead of handing it off to someone who might screw it up in the future.
> 
> While hiring people he hired Stiles, a fresh out of school teen that is really excited to be working for the first time. By now the business is getting big and Peter has started thinking of making a few vampires to help him run the business forever along side him. Stiles is smart and finds out about his boss after about a year working there. Peter wants to turn him but Stiles isn't sure.
> 
> After another year Stiles is going out and doing secret supernatural business stuff with Peter when a demon posses him. It's the Nogitsune. They try and get it out but at this time no one knows how. Anyone Peter finds tells him to kill the host before the demon realizes it's in danger and kills the host as it runs away. Peter refuses this option and looks for other ways. During all this he has strong magic users put Stiles in a magic sleep. But as we know the Nogitsune works with dreams and nightmares to control his host.
> 
> Stiles and the Nogitsune get out of the spell and cause chaos. When finally subdued Peter finds a different spell that freezes the time around Stiles so he will not be tormented by the demon. From outaide forces that even Peter can not control, Nogitsune!Stiles excapes multiple times through the years.
> 
> The last time before the beginning of this story I have in my head was when Kira's mom summoned the Nogitsune to kill everyone in the concentration camp she was in. Stiles and Peter help her fight the demon. When the Nogitsune leaves the host it was in instead of Miss. Yukimura capturing it in a jar it re-enters Stiles' body. He is then put to sleep once more.
> 
> I like the story but I don't want to write it by myself. I want to get some help with some parts and to help me stay on track so it can be written with out people having to wait a year for another chapter. If anyone thinks they can do this tell me in the comments how to connect you and I'll check out your story's to see if I think we could work together. I may get multiple offers and may like multiple people so just a fare warning. I will put a Edit later that says who I think I want to write this with.


End file.
